Loyalty
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Gwen had thrown me out of my own jet. She had taken me out of my own vehicle.


**A/N: Tonight's episode… Was a bit disappointing. Sorry. I mean, it just didn't sit well with me. The end was too fast and the battle scenes dragged on… It was annoying me.**

**This one's based on the little moment in "The Enemy of My Enemy".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kevin's POV.**

* * *

Gwen had thrown me out of my own jet. She had taken me out of my own vehicle. That pissed me off to begin with. She made me furious with that. She had practically kicked me out of my own home.

And to hit me with my own car. My own car. The thing I had poured my blood and sweat into for years and years of my life. She had the guts to kick me out of my own jet with my own car as a weapon. And as I fell, I managed to get out from under it, letting my beloved car plummet to the ground.

My car kept falling. I stared at the jet, wondering which of my two most prized possessions to go after. After a second of thought, I snarled at the jet, the rude growl meant for Ben and Gwen as they made off with my only aircraft. Then I bolted downward to save my vehicle.

I let the wings of Big Chill stay pinned to me as I went into a freefall for my car as it headed for the thick trees of the forest below me. The speeding winds rushed around me as I neared the ever-threatening ground. I went after it, tumbling and turning and rolling as it fell from the dizzying heights of the jet's cargo hold.

I was able to get close enough to get my claws sunk into the bumper. And I snapped out the massive blue wings that hung on my back. And the freefall stopped. The wind caught me, slowing me down. My claws sank deeper into the bumper of my car. I clung onto it for dear life.

If there was anything that had always been there for me, it was my car. My car was always waiting to be repaired or fixed up or just to be driven. I was loyal to my car above all else. It was one of the most important things in my life. I needed it. It was my freedom, the only thing that had kept me alive in some of the worst situations. It was my getaway. It was my escape. It was everything for me. It was mine and mine alone. That was why I loved it so much.

The bumper began to rip off the back end of the car. I held it tighter and tighter and tighter and the car plummeted to the earth as the long, massive piece of metal was pulled off the back end, a loud creaking sound flooding from it as it peeled off like a bandage.

A low hiss erupted from me and I dove after the rest of the car, tossing the bumper aside. It was something that could be easily replaced if needed. I moved faster and I managed to grip my claws onto the back, my hands feeling it slip between my fingers. It was too hard. I couldn't hold it. And I was already getting close enough to the trees to be worried.

So I let it go.

I let go.

It slipped between my fingertips and claws and slid down between the tall, overgrown trees, the branches destroying the paint job and the metals being shredded by the sharpened bark.

I watched it fall. I watched it crash through the leaves and down to it's death. Again. And I just watched it. I watched it die and fall and get utterly demolished.

I quietly watched it before lowering myself to the treelike and down through the branches and leaves, just hoping that parts of it could still be salvaged. I wanted it to be alright. I needed it to live. My car was my whole life. I needed it.

And I quietly got to the forest floor. I silently looked at the damage. The green and black paints were chipped almost everywhere. Three of the four tires were popped. A few windows were shattered and the ones that were still intact were cracked. I surveyed the worst of it and ran my fingers over the cool, smooth metal.

So I moved around, looking at the hood, that had been ripped off and tossed a few feet away. It was nearly demolished and totally looking annihilated beyond all help. I quietly shifted on my feet, knowing how much work I'd have to put into repairing it one of these days.

Then my eyes shifted back to the sky. To the jet that was surging away and into the dark clouds. A scowl touched my lips and after one last look at the car, longing to take it back to the garage and repair it, I returned to my own mission.

I ran off, desperate for the fight that I knew was coming. They would pay, and they would pay dearly for what they had done to my poor, defenseless vehicle. Something to avenge my car's injuries. Because it of all things deserved my loyalty.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I really wanna know what happened to the car, honestly. Review please!**

**~Sky**


End file.
